Kai (Uber Rare Cat)
Kai is an Uber Rare Cat that can be unlocked by playing the Rare Cat Capsule during the Cyber Academy Galaxy Gals event or the Air Busters event. True form greatly increases her attack power and HP, doubles her movement speed, and grants Knockback immunity. Cat Evolves into Kai, type μ at level 10. Evolves into Divine Kai using Catfruits, level 30 at least. Pros: * Massive stamina and attack. * Only takes 1/4 damage from Floating Enemies. * Can survive a lethal strike. * Cheaper and faster recharging than most Ubers. * True Form has fast movement speed, terrifyingly large health and attack stats and is immune to knock back * Very short range.(can protect cat thats always die easily like A.bahamut) Cons: * Very short range.(often get out-ranged) * Normal and evolved forms have slow movement. * Slow attack rate. Strategies/Usage Despite her short range,this unit is extremely useful to stop slow and strong floating enemies such as Crazed Bird Cat for a while and inflict good damage,specially in her true form since it gives her nearly twice the health. This unit can serve as a great counter against Brollows,since she's resistant to their attacks,One-Shot killing them,and otranging them. Despite being resistant to floating,it is not recommended to use her against any cyclone other than The Perfect Cyclone due to her short range,and because cyclones will kill her quickly due to their high damage per hit and attack speed. Description English Version *Normal Form: Airheaded girl riding her machine pig "Tonton". Fires powerful point blank beams (Area Attack). Reduced damage from Floating, survives once. *Evolved Form: Ends up liking anyone who is nice to her. Her love hurdle is mere 3cm (Area Attack). Reduced damage from Floating, survives once. *True Form: If any cute guy is your type, is that really a type? Always travels via her trusty Boarborg (Area Atk). Reduced damage from Flying, Survives Once. Japanese Version Cost *Chapter 1: $2660 *Chapter 2: $3990 *Chapter 3: $5320 Upgrading Cost Stats Initial Stats: Appearance *Normal Form: A clumsy looking girl wearing a big hat with a cat face on it. Is riding on a giant pig head, accompanied by 2 smaller, flying mechanical pigs. *Evolved Form: Now in full color. Takes yellow/green as a color scheme. The smaller pigs' eyes are now open and the big pig is more detailed. *True Form: The giant pig she rides on is now a boar and is much more detailed and aggressive-looking. The two smaller pigs by her side now have yellow stars around them. Her hat is much more detailed and has two strands to each side of it. Also cleavage. Trivia * Kai is the name of a female samurai who served under Hojo Ujisayu. * She is supposed to be modelled after Zhu Bajie/Cho Hakkai from Journey to the West, with Kuu and Coppermine also representing other characters. Her portrayal is the least explicit amongst all the other Galaxy Gals. * Version 3 of The Battle Cats allowed her to survive one lethal strike. * She is the only one of the Galaxy Gals to not be floating. * This unit's true form has the 3rd highest Health in the game. Gallery Kai Attack Animation.gif|Kai's attack animation Kai Type u Attack Animation.gif|Kai Type μ's attack animation Kai 1.png|Normal Form Description (EN) Kai 2.png|Evolved Form Description (EN) DivineKai.png|True Form Description (EN) Reference *http://battlecats.spica-net.com/unit/107.html *http://seesaawiki.jp/battlecats/d/%be%a4%a4%b7%c6%da%a4%ce%a5%ab%a5%a4 ---- Units Release Order: '<< Kuu | Coppermine >> ' ---- Category:Cat Units Category:Uber Rare Cats Category:Anti-Floating Cats Category:Lethal Strike Resistant Cats Category:Cats require Catfruits for True Form Category:Missing picture Category:Area Attack Cats Category:Resist Knockback Cats Category:Cats with Resistant ability